


El principio hacia un nuevo rumbo

by ancientbear



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Maria Hill Feels, Nick Fury Feels, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancientbear/pseuds/ancientbear
Summary: Furia y Hill subieron al coche con el silencio todavía reinando entre ellos. Furia tiene una conversación pendiente con Hill.
Relationships: Nick Fury/Maria Hill
Kudos: 12





	El principio hacia un nuevo rumbo

Después de lo que parecía una tarde interminable, el funeral de Tony Stark había llegado a su finalización. Poco a poco y lentamente, todos los amigos y conocidos de Tony empezaron a desalojar la casa para que tanto Pepper como su hija Morgan pudieran descansar de este agotador y largo día. Varios de los Vengadores pasaron junto a Nick Furia, quien seguía impasible en el porche, apoyado en una baranda de madera. Estaba esperando a Maria Hill, quien subía la escalera del porche para reunirse con él.

Ambos abandonaron lentamente la casa en dirección al coche negro en el que habían venido y tenían aparcado en las afueras de la finca. El silencio reinó durante aquel corto trayecto hacia el vehículo. Furia y Hill subieron al coche con el silencio todavía reinando entre ellos.

Furia dejó escapar un largo suspiro cuando se sentó en el asiento y arrancó el coche. Empezó a conducir sin un rumbo definido, simplemente quería conducir a donde la carretera le guiara. De vez en cuando, Hill lo observaba en silencio, acatando las acciones de Furia sin mostrar objeciones. La subdirectora de SHIELD siempre había sabido cómo actuar ante cualquier adversidad que se le presentaba, pero ella nunca había presenciado a Furia en este estado tan apático.

No sabía cómo proceder, de modo que Hill se quedó en silencio, dejando que Furia la llevara a donde él necesite ir. El silencio todavía reinaba en el coche, y es que desde que volvieron de El Chasquido este silencio había aparecido junto con ellos.

En el asiento del piloto, Furia era consciente del silencio que se extendía por el coche, pero en estos momentos para él era imposible tratar de eliminarlo. No era capaz. En su mente se repetía constantemente, como una lenta tortura, ese preciso momento en el cual escuchó a Hill decir como perdida y con miedo su nombre a sus espaldas. Furia apretó su agarre en el volante y se centró en la carretera que tenía delante.

Conducir normalmente despejaba su mente, pero todos sus intentos resultaron fallidos. Furia dedicó una breve mirada a su subdirectora sentada a su lado. Miraba fijamente a la carretera que se fundía por debajo del coche. Furia recordó todos esos momentos que había pasado junto a Hill en las misiones de SHIELD.

Habían viajado juntos en coche durante muchísimos años. Se habían recorrido el país de norte a sur, de este a oeste. Con largas horas de conducción de intrincadas conversaciones entre ambos, y otras largas horas simplemente escuchando música en silencio. Las palabras sobraban, pero en este momento y después de todos los eventos que acababan de suceder, las palabras parecían ser más necesarias que nunca.

—Nick, ¿desde cuándo conoces a la capitana Danvers? —preguntó Hill, rompiendo así el silencio persistente en el coche. Danvers y Hill se habían conocido por primera vez ese mismo día, durante el funeral de Tony. Carol había conseguido causar una muy buena impresión en Hill, y ahora Hill quería saber un poco más.

—Desde los años noventa —dijo Furia—. Conocer a Danvers me hizo replantearme todo lo que yo creía por aquel entonces: el espacio, los alienígenas… ¿Nunca te conté nada?

—No señor, nunca.

—Por aquel entonces el agente Coulson era mi compañero. No éramos más que agentes de bajo nivel —Furia sonrió nostálgicamente—. Se suponía que ese día iba a ser una misión de campo simple, como todas las anteriores. Lo que no sabía era que perseguir a una mujer por toda la maldita ciudad me haría recorrer medio país y parte del espacio exterior por primera vez en mi vida —dijo casualmente Furia sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

—¿Estuvo en el espacio?

—Sí. Y no olvidemos los alienígenas y ese maldito gato espacial que me destrozó el puto ojo con sus zarpas.

Hill giró su cabeza en dirección a Furia. Si Hill estaba impresionada por la historia que Furia le estaba contando en este momento sobre una de sus aventuras del pasado, la expresión de su cara no lo estaba mostrando.

—¿Entonces podías haber contactado con la capitana Danvers cuando ocurrió la invasión Chitauri en 2012?

—Sí, pero no lo iba a hacer —admitió Furia—. Había creado la maldita Iniciativa Vengadores, tenía que ver si era eficaz contra amenazas extraterrestres y si la Tierra podía defenderse por sí misma, sin ayudas externas.

Esto confirmaba lo que le había contado Carol a Hill durante el funeral. De modo que Furia sí podía contactar con la capitana, pero no lo hizo. Hill necesitaba saber más. Necesitaba saber qué obligó a Furia llamar a Danvers.

—Y cuando Ultron estaba causando problemas allá por 2014, también tenías a tu alcance el poder contactar con la capitana.

—Los Vengadores funcionaron, la amenaza Chitauri fue exterminada. Si ya lo hicieron una vez, por qué no una segunda.

Hill iba a seguir insistiendo hasta saber la verdad. Debía presionar un poco más. Hill era más que consciente que presionar al director de SHIELD era lo mismo que golpear una bomba con un palo de madera hasta que estallara.

—Pero tampoco lo hizo cuando Thanos estaba consiguiendo las gemas, ni durante la batalla contra los Vengadores en Wakanda.

—Maldita sea, Hill.

Aquí estaba, el punto de ruptura. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Hill observó en silencio cómo Furia detuvo el coche en el arcén de una carretera secundaria. Ni siquiera notó que durante el viaje sin rumbo ambos habían abandonado la ciudad y se habían adentrado en una de las zonas rurales.

El director Furia se giró bruscamente en su asiento para enfrentar a Hill cara a cara. Había muchas razones para temer la ira de Furia, pero para Hill saber la verdad eliminaba por completo todas estas razones. Nunca le había tenido miedo, y no iba a empezar ahora cuando lo que estaba buscando era una explicación.

—Sí Hill —dijo secamente—, pude haber contactado con Danvers en cualquier momento desde que ella me dio este dispositivo para llamarla —Furia sacó un pequeño dispositivo de uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina de cuero y se lo tendió a Hill. El dispositivo era completamente nuevo. Danvers le entregó a Furia uno nuevo cuando el original se perdió hace cinco años, durante El Chasquido.

—Pero la llamaste después de que Thanos utilizara las gemas por primera vez, no antes.

El silencio volvió a reinar el coche una vez más, extendiéndose por todos lados. Furia se quedó en silencio, mirando fijamente el dispositivo que ahora tenía Hill entre sus manos. Lo que Furia diga ahora puede arruinar la amistad que había ido forjando con Hill durante los años que habían pasado juntos como director y subdirectora.

Aunque también podría mejorar esta relación de amistad a algo más. Hill era, junto a la agente Romanoff, la única persona en quien confiaba plenamente. Furia confiaba tanto en ella como para poner su propia vida en sus manos. Ya lo hizo una vez, y no dudaría en volver a hacerlo.

La presión que Furia sentía en su pecho desde que volvió de El Chasquido iba en aumento cada día, pero el miedo a volver a perder a Hill era superior a la presión, porque ya sabía lo que era perderla una vez. Furia podía no saber muchas cosas, pero sí sabía que no iba a permitirlo de nuevo. Así que tomó aire.

—Acudí a ella por ti, Hill. Al verte desaparecer.

Hill levantó bruscamente la mirada del dispositivo que tenía entre sus manos y la clavó en el ojo de Furia. El director de SHIELD la estaba mirando como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

—El hecho de oírte decir mi nombre de aquella manera tan indefensa me preocupó por completo. Maldita sea, nunca te había visto así, ni siquiera en nuestras peores misiones —Furia puso su mano sobre la Hill. Ni siquiera lo notó, absorta escuchando las palabras de Furia—. Fue desgarrador el verte desaparecer en polvo frente a mí, y fue lo suficiente desgarrador como para tener que contactar con Danvers. Los segundos en los que estuve vivo sin ti a mi lado fueron los peores segundos de mi maldita vida. El hecho de perderte fue desolador, pero peor fue darme cuenta de que te había perdido sin poder decirte lo que siento por ti. Llamar a Danvers era mi última esperanza de volver a verte.

Hill recuperó el habla y fue a decir algo, pero Furia la interrumpió.

—No digas nada —susurró—, no quiero volver a perderte sin lo que sepas. Maria, te amo.

Hill se acercó lentamente y posó dulcemente su mano sobre la mejilla de Furia. Poco a poco el espacio entre los dos fue disminuyendo gradualmente hasta que sus labios se tocaron gentilmente. Ambos se fundieron en un apasionado beso, bebiendo uno del otro. Buscándose constantemente en aquel coche, en aquella carretera rural. Alcanzando finalmente aquella fruta inalcanzable, como si aquello les hiciera olvidar las veces que se miraron furtivamente el uno al otro sin poder hacer nada durante las misiones.

Finalmente se separaron, pero sus miradas seguían conectadas de una manera casi magnética, imposible de romper.

—Yo también te amo, Nick —susurró en respuesta Hill.

Furia arrancó el motor del coche y abandonaron el arcén. Ahora sí tenía un rumbo.

**Author's Note:**

> Recientemente estuve haciendo un maratón de las cuatro películas de Los Vengadores con mis amigos y, para la desgracia de mis amigos, estuve desde el principio shippeando a estos dos. Cuando llegué a Infinity War se me vino a la cabeza esta pequeña historia y me vi obligada a escribirla a las dos de la mañana. Sin beta, todos los errores son míos.


End file.
